


Photogasm

by fhsa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Filk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-29
Updated: 2004-01-29
Packaged: 2019-02-05 15:48:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12797610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: Clark reacts to solar flares.





	Photogasm

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

Clark was supposed to spend the afternoon and evening with me. His parents had gone into Metropolis for a private 'date' that I'd helped engineered. It was a selfish thing to do but it would give me time with my friend.

 

The truth of the matter was that I wanted more with him than friendship but it had to start with him. I never wanted him to feel pressured. There was no sign of him when I pulled up in front of the house. The car was gone so I knew the elder Kents had left for the city.

 

I headed to the barn, entering the dim area; I pulled off my sunglasses and waited to adjust. I could hear the drone of the small TV in Clark's fortress so I headed up the stairs. As I reached the top of the stairs I heard a low groan. Looking toward the sound, my mouth went dry as I spotted Clark.

 

He was lying naked on a blanket in the sunlight that was pouring through the access doors of the loft. His skin was covered in a fine sheen of sweat and, as I watched, his back arched and come sprayed into the air from his very large, beautiful cock. 

 

He wasn't touching himself in any way; on the contrary, he was star fished, hands palm up as if gathering the sun in them. As I watched, too mesmerized to speak he moaned and his cock twitched once more. I couldn't believe it; he looked like he was going to shoot again. 

 

I took a closer look and realized the blanket he was lying on was puddled with patches of white fluid. The TV was on CNN and they were talking about the solar flares that were taking place. 

 

It had been the main story on the news the night before. They'd said it was expected to be the strongest bursts of energy thrown at Earth in the last hundred years. Communications were expected to be interrupted. They had even warned that people with sensitive skin should consider staying indoors during the height of the activity.

 

Clark's groan pulled my attention from the screen to watch as he arched again and more come erupted from him. His body twitched as if an electric current was flowing through his it. 

 

I watched, unable to look away. After he came twice more the correlation occurred to me. I watched him and the TV as the next orgasm hit just to verify I was correct. With every flare that erupted from the sun Clark was having an orgasm.

 

I crossed the space quickly and closed the doors shutting off the light. Then I left him lying there as I went to get another blanket for him and something to clean him up with. When I returned he was shaking and had curled into fetal position.

 

"Clark, let me get you up onto the couch and I'll get you cleaned up."

 

"Lex?"

 

"Yes, Clark, it's me. Come on I'm going to take care of you."

 

Between us we managed to get him on the sofa and I bathed him, removing the come and sweat from his body. Then I covered him with the clean blanket and took his soiled clothes and the soaked blanket into the house. I loaded the washer with them and started it running before I went back to him.

 

When I got back he was sleeping fitfully, so I sat and listened to the reports on CNN to find out how long the solar disturbance was expected to last. It was a couple of hours before Clark whispered, "Lex?"

 

I jumped up and offered him the bottle of water I'd brought out for him. He drank greedily, then gave me a sheepish look. "I wasn't dreaming was I?" 

 

"No, I found you in a position I'm sure you wouldn't have wanted your mother to find you in. Good thing I was the one you had plans with and not Chloe or Lana."

 

He moaned and threw back the blanket then clutched it when he realized he was naked. I couldn't stop my grin. "I've seen it all, Clark. If you'll think back I handled it as well. If you feel well enough to get up, I brought you a change of clothes."

 

"Thank you."

 

Clark stood up and moved to pull on the clothes and I enjoyed the floorshow, it's almost as good watching him dress, as it would be to watch him undress. I was bemused with my own hard-on that he was at the doors before I realized it.

 

"Clark, no!"

 

It was too late the door opened, the light hit him and he jerked. I got to him before he toppled out the door. Slamming it closed, I held him as he came in his jeans. "Lex, what's going on with me?"

 

 

"I was hoping you'd know. I put a couple of things together, I have a theory, I just can't say why."

 

"What's the theory?"

 

"The solar flares are causing a reaction in your body. As long as you aren't in the sun you seem to be okay. I was planning on taking you home with me as soon as the sun sets. I think maybe it's time you told me the truth, Clark."

 

******* 

 

I stood next to Lex realizing that he was waiting for me to speak. One day I would realize that we'd reached the point of no return then. Had I lied to him, our lives would have gone in a very different direction. 

 

"Lex…"

 

He smiled at me encouragingly. "What ever it is, Clark, my feelings for you won't change."

 

"They might. Lex, I'm the reason you lost your hair. I came down in a ship with the meteors."

 

I watched as his eyes darkened and I waited for him to walk away. But that wasn't what happened. Instead the corners of his mouth turned up and he pulled me over to the sofa. 

 

He pushed me down on it and then placed his wrist against my forehead.

 

"Lex, I don't have a fever. It's the truth."

 

"Clark, I'm going to take care of you. Maybe I should call your parents."

 

"Lex, go look in the storm cellar first."

 

He stood for a minute before my tone made him doubt. "Wait here."

 

He jogged off down the steps and I slumped back against the sofa. I felt wet and sticky and was amazed that there had been anything left in my body to ejaculate when I'd opened the door.

 

I actually went to sleep as I waited for Lex to come back. When I woke he was standing by the open door, in the moonlight. I took it as a good sign that he was still there.

 

"Lex?"

 

He turned and his face was in the shadows. I waited until I couldn't stand it anymore to speak again. "Lex, please say something."

 

"It's difficult to know what to say. Either you've been incredibly lucky or you're putting over the best fraud anyone has ever tried with me."

 

"It's not a fraud, Lex. Didn't you see the ship?"

 

"I saw it. I can't believe that's been sitting there for all these years and no one ever saw it."

 

"Lex, I've lived here and I never saw it until you hit me with your car. My parents taught me to lie as they taught me English. And they lied to me. They're afraid I'll end up tied down in a lab with the end result being an alien autopsy."

 

"And they're afraid I'll be the one wielding the knife. Or at the very least providing the lab."

 

"That's not…"

 

"Don't, Clark, if you start lying to me again I'll walk out of here and we're through."

 

"Lex, I couldn't stand that."

 

"Then give me your word, the truth from now on. I think I've earned that respect."

 

"My word."

 

"Good, now come on I promised your folks I'd get you fed tonight."

 

"I need to do my chores, I kinda missed doing them earlier."

 

"How long will it take you?"

 

"I'll be finished by the time you get the car started."

 

I left him standing and had everything done by the time he'd ambled to his car and the motor turned over. He turned to look at me as I threw my bag in the back and took a seat next to him in the car. 

 

"I ordered pizza for our dinner. They should be at the gate about the time we get there."

 

"I must be slowing down if you had time to order pizza."

 

"Clark, I can walk and chew gum at the same time, you know."

 

I looked at him, amazed that he had gone back to joking so easily. I was staying at the castle that night while my folks stayed over in Metropolis. I was still amazed that he'd talked them into it. 

 

He'd guessed right and the delivery guy met us at the gate. He handed the guy a fifty and waved him away when he fumbled for change. Our evening went as many others and I was surprised that he asked no questions. But I was grateful as well. 

 

I'm not sure why but when we went up to bed I kissed his cheek, then ran to the guest room. I then spent the next hour agonizing over my impulsive action, before I finally went to sleep.

 

****** 

 

Clark's kiss on my cheek had been impulsive, a thank you, I was sure. I hadn't pressed him, I preferred to let him get used to the idea that I knew. The truth would be given to me slowly and I could live with that.

 

My mind had been occupied with how I could help him hide the ship better. I couldn't believe it had been in the storm cellar all these years. One thing was sure I had to make sure no one else found out about this, especially my father.

 

I woke the next morning and went down expecting Clark to be in the kitchen raiding the fridge. When I didn't find him I went to check the bedroom thinking he'd overslept.

 

I tapped on the door and got no answer so I opened it carefully. As soon as I did I realized that I'd forgotten to tell him to stay out of the sun.

 

The balcony doors were open and he was sprawled on the floor half in and half out on the balcony. He was hard and trembling. I knelt next to him reaching for his leg to move it so I could close one of the doors. 

 

When my hand touched him, his hand grabbed my wrist. He pulled me up and against him, his hands ripping at my clothes; his lips were hot on my skin. I gasped as he ripped the rest of my clothes off and rolled me under him on the floor. 

 

His hands slipped under me and he gripped my cheeks hard as he ground his dick against me. I gasped as one of his fingers pushed into me, dry. His mouth was on my throat, sucking and biting. 

 

I moaned as my dick hardened against him. He thrust hard against me, come erupted between our bodies. It was scalding, pungent and spiked my desire higher. He pushed his hand between us and gathered up his come then rubbed it between my legs. 

 

I whimpered as his thick fingers pushed his come inside me. It'd been far too long and I was tight. I pushed at him trying to get him off me so I could get us off the floor. But my struggles seemed to add to his excitement.

 

Holding me easily, he flipped me over onto my stomach and before I got out a protest he rammed inside me. I screamed at the burn and knew he had torn me. The pain subsided quickly and my body responded to him.

 

I lost track of time as he rode me. After a while I lost track of how many time he came in me. He made me come until my dick refused to rise again. It was noon before he went still on top of me. 

 

I was exhausted and had never been so well fucked. Not even when I was cruising the bars with a fake id and a pocket full of condoms.

 

******* 

 

I woke slowly. I realized I was lying on top of Lex and we were on the floor. From the knees down we were on the balcony the rest of our bodies on the thick carpeting of the guestroom. 

 

I shifted and Lex moaned as my dick pulled free of his body. The smell of come and sweat was heavy in the air. As I rolled off him and sat up I caught the undertone of blood and panicked. 

 

"Lex, are you okay?"

 

He groaned, but didn't move. "Tired, Clark."

 

"I hurt you."

 

"I'm healing already, by dinner time I won't feel a thing. Besides, I should have remembered to tell you to stay out of the sun. The flares were supposed to be heavy until noon. It must be after that."

 

"Are they over?"

 

"For today but there are going to be more tomorrow."

 

"I have school tomorrow."

 

"I think that's out of the question, don't you?"

 

I climbed to my feet and reached down to lift Lex up. Lex's legs were trembling, so I picked him up in my arms and started toward the master bedroom. 

 

"Clark, I'm a little shaky but you don't need to carry me."

 

"It's quicker this way. I think you need to lie down."

 

"What I need is a shower and so do you. Your parents will be home soon and they'll expect you to be there."

 

I stepped into Lex's room and headed for the bath. "We'll shower together, I don't want to chance you falling."

 

I put him down and watched as he leaned against the wall. As I got out towels and turned on the shower he didn't move. I held out my hand and he took the offered support. As he stepped into the shower I saw the pink tinged fluid that had started to run down his legs.

 

"I'm so sorry, Lex."

 

"Sorry? For what?"

 

"Raping you."

 

"Clark, it wasn't rape."

 

"I forced myself on you."

 

He moved under the water and the evidence began to swirl down the drain.

 

"Did you hear me say no?"

 

"I – did you?"

 

"I did not. It was a little rough, lube and a bed would have improved the situation, but it wasn't rape."

 

"Lex, you're covered in bruises, I made you bleed…"

 

His hand gripped my jaw and he kissed me. Pulling back he looked into my eyes. "You gave me the truth, now I have some for you. I've wanted you for a long time now. So even if nothing else ever happens between us, I won't regret this morning."

 

He turned his back and reached for the soap. I took it from him and lathered his back, rubbing the tension from his muscles. He relaxed, so I took advantage and slipped my hands around to lather his chest.

 

I walked us under the water to rinse. Then I bent and kissed his sweet smelling throat. He sighed and turned in my arms. The next kiss was long and wet. His eyes sparkled when we pulled back.

 

"I really hope you aren't expecting shower sex, because I think you broke me."

 

I looked down at my own crotch and realized that nothing was happening there. I grinned back at him. "I think I broke mine too."

 

We laughed together. Then he pulled away and grabbed the soap. I stood still and learned how very different it feels to have a lover bathe you body. When a parent bathes you it's not impersonal but it isn't the sensual form of adoration that I was feeling from Lex. I gasped when he went to his knees to wash my legs and feet. He smiled up at me as the water sluiced down his body.

 

As we stepped from the shower I could hear the phone ringing. Lex went out dripping wet to answer it.

 

"Luthor."

 

"Lex, it's Martha Kent."

 

"Hello, Mrs. Kent."

 

"Is Clark still there?"

 

"Yes, ma'am, he is. I think he may be in the shower. If you'll hold just a minute I'll check." He covered the phone and turned to look at me. "Ready to talk to your mom?"

 

"Sure." Taking the phone I spoke with her quickly and said I'd be home soon that Lex had lunch ready and I didn't want to miss it. When I put the phone down he was looking at me with a quizzical expression.

 

"You can give me something to eat right?"

 

"I think I can dig up something. What I want to know is why you told her that?"

 

"Because I need to talk to you about what to do in the morning."

 

"Clark, your parents will certainly be willing to let you stay home if you just tell them what's going on."

 

"But if they find out about when the flares started and they know you were supposed to pick me up yesterday – I'd rather they not know that I told you. They aren't going to like it." 

 

"Not to mention the way we spent the morning."

 

"They definitely wouldn't understand about that."

 

"So you want to come over here in the morning? I'll be recovered enough for another round but I insist that we use a mattress and lube."

 

****** 

 

The look on Clark's face was priceless. I left him standing there gaping as I pulled on some clothes. Then I turned to him, "Don't you think you should get dressed? I like that look but your parents are expecting you home soon."

 

I turned and left the room, heading for the kitchen to get us some lunch. He was there, fully dressed before I'd even pulled the deli packages out of the fridge. He shifted from foot to foot, the blush on his cheeks spreading downward to his throat.

 

"Ah, Lex, did you…I mean would you…about tomorrow…"

 

"Clark, what are you trying to ask me?"

 

"Did you mean that?"

 

"What, Clark?"

 

"About tomorrow. I could come over and we could…"

 

"I meant it."

 

He sat on the kitchen stool and started building a sandwich. Without looking up he asked me softly. "Lex, do you think we could do it sometime without the solar flares."

 

"Any time you want, Clark."

 

He looked up at me then and grinned. "Good."

 

"We're going to be very good together, Clark."

 

"The stuff of legends, Lex?"

 

"Definitely, Clark."

 

I took a seat next to him and began planning the future as we ate our lunch.

 

The end


End file.
